Conventionally, an event in a real world has been converted into data by using a sensor. The data acquired by using the sensor is information that is obtained by projecting information of the real world (e.g., light) onto a space and time having a lower number of dimensions than the real world. Accordingly, the information obtained by projection has distortion that occurs through projection. For example, in the case of imaging, by using a video camera, a moving object in front of a background at rest and converting it into data as an image signal, information of the real world is sampled and converted into data, so that an image which is displayed on the basis of the image signal encounters a motion blur that the moving object blurs as distortion that occurs through projection.
Accordingly, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-250119 (Corresponding U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/830,858, Corresponding EP Patent Application Publication No. EP1164545), for example, by detecting a profile of an image object that corresponds to an object in a foreground contained in an input image, the image object that corresponds to the object in the foreground is coarsely extracted to detect a motion vector of the image object corresponding to the object in the foreground that is coarsely extracted, so that the detected motion vector and its position information may be used to remove a motion blur.